The Unusables
A list of pointless trash that will probably never be added. 'Unused Species' Closed= |-|Canonically Screwed= Mostly boss characters and stuff. ---- Beldam & Marilyn & Vivian Big Boo Black Bowser & Black Lava Bubble Bonechill Bonetail Bowser & Kammy Koopa & Podoboo Bowser Jr. Bowser Snow Statue & Mizzter Blizzard Brobot Buzzar Chan Cortez & Hook & Rapier & Sabre & Sword Count Bleck Crystal King & Crystal Bit Dimentio Doopliss Electro Blooper & Blooper Baby Fracktail & Frackle Francis & Meowbomb Fuzzipede General Guy & Toy Tank & Lightbulb Gloomtail Golden Fuzzy & Fuzzy Horde Gus Goomba King & Red Goomba & Blue Goomba Gooper Blooper Grodus & Grodus X Hooktail Huff N. Puff & Tuff Puff Iggy & Chariot Bro & Chariot Snifit Iron Cleft Jr. Troopa Kamek Kent C. Koopa King Croacus Larry Lava Piranha & Lava Bud & Petit Piranha Lee Lemmy Lord Crump & X-Naut Platoon Ludwig & Super Ludship & Super Ludsub Macho Grubba Magnus Von Grapple & X-Fist Megasparkle Goomba Mimi Monstar Morton & Pedestal Mr. L O'Chunks Okooru Petey Piranha Rawk Hawk Roy Shadow Queen & Left Hand & Right Hand & Dead Hands Smorgs & Smorg Miasma & Smorg Pincher Spider Mimi Spike? Steak Super Blooper & Blooper Tentacle L & Blooper Tentacle R Super Dimentio The Master The Shy Bandit Tower Power Pokey Trojan Bowser & R Ninjakoopa & B Ninjakoopa & Y Ninjakoopa & G Magikoopa Tubba Blubba & Tubba Blubba's Heart Tutankoopa Underchomp Wendy |-|Impossibly Odd= Species that just don't make sense. (i.e. Buzzy Beetle Gang) ---- 2-Fold Goomba 5-Fold Paragoomba Accordion Goomba Accordion Guy Angry Toads Animal Trainer Shy Guy Arantula Bittacuda Blooper 10-Stack Boo Stack Buzzy Beetle Gang Buzzy Beetle Tower Circus Bro Clip Guy Coal Guy Dry Bones 5-Stack Gnaw Goomnut Tree Gulpit's Rocks Juggler Bro Koopa Troopa 6-Stack Koopa Paratroopa 10-Stack Lantern Laundry Guy Maraca Guy Mega Koopa Mural Goomba Mural Koopa Paint Guy Paper Cone Goomba Pry Guy Scaredy Rat Scaredy Rat 10-Stack Scuttlebug Shady Sledge Bro Shunned Guy Shy Guy 4-Stack Shy Squad Shy Stack Sky Guy & Balloon Slurp Guy SMB3 Bullet Bill SMB3 Goomba Soggy Guy Spiky Skellobait Spiky Skellobit Trampoline Shy Guys Unicycle Shy Guy Whistle Snifit |-|Recolours & Resized= Species that are just recolours or resizes of other species. (i.e. Goomba = Hyper Goomba) ---- Albino Dino Amazy Dayzee Anti Guy Back Cursya Badge Bandit Beepboxer Big Bandit Big Buzzy Beetle Big Chain Chomp Big Cheep Cheep Big Lava Bubble Big Scuttlebug Big Spiny Blastboxer Blomeba Bob-ulk Boing-Oing Bombshell Bill Bombshell Bill Blaster Boo 10-Stack Chromeba Dark Atomic Boo Dark Bones Dark Boo Dark Bristle Dark Craw Dark Koopa Dark Koopatrol Dark Lakitu Dark Paratroopa Dark Puff Dark Wizzerd Dull Bones Eeligon Elite Wizzerd Elite X-Naut Ember Fire Piranha Plant Flower Fuzzy Forest Fuzzy Frost Piranha Fuzzy Stack Headbonk Goomba Hogarithm Gawbus Ghoul Shroom Gigabite Gloomba Gold Boo Green Fuzzy Green Pokey Heavy Cursya Hyper Bald Cleft Hyper Bob-omb Hyper Cleft Hyper Goomba Hyper Paragoomba Hyper Spiked Goomba Ice Cherbil Ice Puff Jungle Fuzzy KP Koopa KP Paratroopa Longadile Mega Goomba Mega Muth Monty Mole (Flower Fields) Moon Cleft Ninjerry Ninjohn Pale Piranha Paragloomba Phantom Ember Pink Fuzzy Poison Blooper Poison Cherbil Poison Puff Pokey Mummy Putrid Piranha Rawbus Red Bones Red Buzzy Beetle Red Chomp Red I Red Parabuzzy Red Spike Top Red Spiky Parabuzzy Reversya Cursya Shady Koopa Shady Paratroopa Shiny-Cone Goomba Shiny Bob-omb Shiny Buzzy Beetle Shiny Goomba Shiny Koopa Shiny Paragoomba Shiny Paratroopa Shlorp Shy Guy 5-Stack Sky-Blue Spiny Small Buzzy Beetle Small Buzzy Beetle Gang Small Cheep Cheep Small Goomba Small Goomba Gang Small Goomba Wheel Small Hammer Bro Sobarribad Soopa Striker Spiked Gloomba Spunia Squig Squog Squoinker Stone Buzzy Stone Chomp Swampire Swoopula Tech Cursya Tileoid G Tileoid R Tileoid Y Toopa Striker Ultra Bob-omb White Clubba Wild Dino Rhino X-Naut PhD X-Yux & Mini-X-Yux Z-Yux & Mini-Z-Yux Zoing-Oing 'Unused Items/Badges' Closed= |-|Partner Badges= Badges that are just partner variations of other badges. (i.e. Power Plus = Power Plus P) ---- All or Nothing P (All or Nothing) Charge 0 P (Charge) Charge P (Charge) Close Call P (Close Call) Damage Dodge P (Damage Dodge) Defend Badge P (Damage Dodge) Defend Plus P (Defend Plus) Feeling Fine P (Feeling Fine) Flower Saver P (Flower Saver) FP Drain P (FP Drain) Happy Flower P (Happy Flower) Happy Heart P (Happy Heart) HP Drain P (HP Drain) HP Plus P (HP Plus) Last Stand P (Last Stand) Lucky Day P (Pretty Lucky) Lucky Start P (Lucky Start) Mega Rush P (Mega Rush) P-Down, D-Up P (P-Down, D-Up) P-Up, D-Down P (P-Up, D-Down) Pity Flower P (Pity Flower) Power Plus P (Power Plus) Power Rush P (Power Rush) Pretty Lucky P (Pretty Lucky) Super Appeal P (Super Appeal) |-|Variant Badges= Badges that are just variations of existing badges. (i.e. Power Smash = Mega Smash) ---- Bagon Jump (Power Jump) Bagon Strike (Power Smash) Charge 0 (Charge) D-Down Pound (Piercing Blow) Deep Focus (Super Appeal) Defend Badge (Damage Dodge) Dodge Master (Timing Tutor) Happy Happy Heart (Happy Heart) Healthy Healthy (Feeling Fine) Ice Badge (Ice Power) Jump Charge 0 (Charge) Jump Charge (Charge) Lucky Day (Pretty Lucky) Mega Jump (Power Jump) Mega Quake (Quake Hammer) Mega Smash (Power Smash) Multibounce (2) (Multibounce) Power Quake (Quake Hammer) S. Jump Chg. (Charge) S. Smash Chg. (Charge) Smash Charge 0 (Charge) Smash Charge (Charge) Super Charge (Charge) Super Focus (Super Appeal) Super Get (HP Drain) Total Economizing (Flower Saver) Triple Dip (Double Dip) Waluigi Emblem (W Emblem) |-|Identical Items= Items that look identical to other items, thus will never be added due to confusion. (i.e. Big Cookie = Zess Cookie) ---- Apple (Red Apple) Big Egg (Egg) Dyliss Deluxe (Zess Deluxe) Dyliss Dinner (Zess Dinner) Dyliss Dynamite (Zess Dynamite) Dyliss Special (Zess Special) Koopa Leaf (Turtley Leaf) Sweet Cookie Snack (Big Cookie) Zess Cookie (Big Cookie) Zess Frappe (Snow Cone) |-|Variant Items= Items that are very similar to other items. (i.e. Mushroom = Shroom Shake) ---- Berry Snow Bunny (Snow Bunny) Catch Card SP (Catch Card) Earth Quake (POW Block) Fright Jar (Fright Mask) Gold Bar x3 (Gold Bar) Gold Medal (Star Medal) Long-Last Shake (Slow Shroom) Shroom Shake (Mushroom) Snowman Doll (Ice Storm) Stinky Herb (Smelly Herb) Super Shroom Shake (Super Shroom) Ultra Shroom Shake (Ultra Shroom)